The way it should be
by ridiculouslyromantic
Summary: What would have happened if Brian and Justin did go to Vermont together? Based on episode 217. Not my characters, some of the dialogue taken directly from the series. All of it owned by Showtime, Cowlip etc. Song lyrics from Rapture, by Iio.


**Chapter 1: Let's do it!**

He slammed the door shut, leaning against the cold steel with turmoil and emotion heaving at his chest.

Alone.

_Fuck you, Ryder._

**Earlier that week**

"I'm going to fuck you." Brian's grip left no room for argument as he crushed Justin roughly against him, his hand sneaking into the blond hair to force his head back. Moving his tongue over silky white skin he threatened in a low whisper: "I am going to fuck you _all… night… long_."

Justin shivered from the sharp bite to his ear.

The alley outside Babylon was packed, the deep beat from inside the club spilling over and mixing with the groans of horny men pressed up against the walls.

_I'm mesmerized in every way  
__You keep me in a state of daze  
__Your kisses make my skin feel weak  
__Always melting in your heat_

Swirling neon lights blinded Justin for a second as he leant back in Brian's embrace with a shaky laugh.

Brian smirked at the familiar sound, relishing his power. Already he could feel the sweet ass squeezing him tightly, hungrily pulling him deeper as Justin's back arch gracefully to take all of him.

The boy could move in ways that never cease to amaze him, and which very successfully succeeded in having Brian walk around with a semi-permanent hard-on. He was thinking of little else these days than being with Justin for hours, fucking him senseless.

A shadow of a soft smile crossed his face. It _was_ interfering with work, and was probably the reason why he was focusing even more than usual on pitching raunchy sex ads. But he did it brilliantly as always and clients were lining up to sign with the agency.

He'll have to remember to thank his little boy wonder (Michael had no _idea_ how accurate his sarcastic reference to Justin was!) properly – later. Justin will be shown his _full_ appreciation. He chuckled at the prospect.

"Don't you ever get enough?"

Brian raised an eyebrow in mocking disbelief as he easily pulled the unresisting body into his arms again. Digging his fingers into Justin's back pockets he urgently thrust his hips forward. There could be no misunderstanding the message.

"_Never_ enough."

Justin's dick strained painfully against his jeans as Brian continued to rub them together. Shit, it's been more than a year and he's still not used to Brian being such an extremely aggressive top – and with Justin he _always_ had his way. It was incredibly hot and Justin swallowed hard at the throbbing between his legs. Brian could make his knees buckle by just giving him that infamous Kinney-glare. Justin wasn't fooled by the _fuck-off _demeanor. He understood him better than Brian himself probably did, far better than Michael, and he knew why he did the asshole routine of always pushing people away - because Brian _actually_ cared, he cared too much and it scared the shit out of him. Justin adored him all the more for it.

"Why don't we save it for the weekend?"

"Why don't we save it 'till we get to the car." Brian wasn't letting up. His desire to have Justin was as intense as it was that first night when his gaze locked with the terrified blue one in this same street. If not more so. For a moment he hesitated. Cock-of-the-walk Brian Kinney, fucking a trick twice - well, not _exactly_ twice. And not _exactly_ a trick anymore either. When did _that_ happen?

"Brian." Justin finally managed to disentangle himself, trying to catch his breath. Fuck, he was _so_ hot. Those wide, beautiful hazel eyes burning with Brian's want for him, the overwhelming desire to have _him_... He could feel Brian's hunger sear through him, and a prickling sensation ran through his body as he started leaking in response to the heat pulsing between them.

"I was thinking that we could go away, just the two of us, snowboarding."

Brian took Justin's fingers out of his mouth and frowned, irritated. Apparently they _were_ going to have this conversation.

"Cool - except there's no snow."

"In Vermont. Daphne was just there with her boyfriend. She says it was _amazing._ They stayed in this awesome place that was a converted farmhouse and every room had a fireplace and a Jacuzzi."

"Did they have those little mints on the pillows?" He didn't mean for it to be that sharp.

_Fuck_ this.

Grabbing Justin's hand he started walking quickly, causing him to stumble. With his arm around the slender shoulders he possessively kept the teenager close as they made their way through the crowd.

"I forgot, Brian Kinney doesn't _do_ romance," Justin whined.

"I don't need an excuse to fuck." Brian was pissed off. It was happening often these days, Justin - all choked up - throwing tantrums about _romance_. He knew the kid was doing it to get a reaction, but it was childish. They weren't in a relationship, they weren't even a couple. They were together because they wanted to be. Justin _knew_ that. Which is why Brian simply ignored it. He wasn't about to go all hetero and _romantic_ just because Justin wasn't man enough to sort out his school boy insecurities without having a partner swoon over him.

Even though Justin had tried a couple of times to fuck him and he stubbornly refused to relinquish control, he had to admit he wouldn't particularly mind him standing up for himself more. Have some _balls._ That instead of sulking he'd just fucking _do_ something about what it was that he wanted. Pouting when he didn't like what he heard – or _didn't_ hear - was getting old.

"You also don't need an excuse to turn me down. Why don't you just admit you don't want to go away with me for the weekend?" Justin's defiant tone rang clear with the challenge.

Brian stopped. He wasn't into playing games, unless there were some naked bodies and kinky toys involved, and he resented feeling cornered. Of course, and he bit down hard at the stab of guilt, Justin was _so_ young. In spite of still being the best fuck he'd ever had, he also still saw the dreamy-eyed, innocent little virgin-ass twinkie that trusted him to take it slow, and not hurt him… and he's been trusting ever since. He deserved more than Brian only committing to sex.

"I don't want to go away with you for the weekend."

"Well, at least that's out in the open." Justin shook him off and turned away.

"I want to go away with you for the whole fucking week!" Brian's voice echoed down the street as he shouted at Justin's hunched-over silhouette, throwing his arms in the air with reckless abandon.

"Right."

"Hey, if you're not interested, I can find someone who is."

Brian rushed after a couple strolling past. "A week with me in Vermont. Jacuzzi, fireplace?"

They laughed and kept walking.

He grinned at Justin, surprised at his own enthusiasm.

"Guess it's just you and me, Sunshine."

"Are you _serious?_" Justin asked with guarded optimism. Brian's sense of humour wasn't always all that funny.

"You're off on spring break, I'm about to make partner, which I say more than entitles me to a week of snowboarding and fucking your brains out."

"Really?!"

Brian staggered against the car when Justin jumped him, locking his arms tightly around his neck. The sweet, full lips forced his mouth open and he groaned with pleasure when Justin's impatience finally matched his own. Frantically fusing his tongue with Brian's Justin kissed him deep, savoring the taste of his very own sex god.

Brian clutched hard at the legs wrapped around his thighs and closed his eyes, taken aback by the… _contentment?? …_slowly spreading through him.

Justin, all his, that beautiful sunshine smile meant just for _him._

This was _right._ _This was how it was suppose to be._


End file.
